Beiß mich!
by Zira Neko
Summary: Son-Goku denkt über seine Beziehung zu Vegeta nach. Er will endlich ein klare Antwort von Vegeta, doch der hat andere Pläne.


**Titel: **Beiß mich!

**Autor:** Zira Neko

**Paaring:** Son Goku/Vegeta

**Disclaimer: **Alle Charaktere und Orte gehören Akira Toriyama. Ich verdiene hiermit kein Geld.

**Warnings:** Slash, Lime. Don´t like it, don´t read it!

**Summary:** Son-Goku denkt über seine Beziehung zu Vegeta nach. Er will endlich ein klare Antwort von Vegeta, doch der hat andere Pläne.

**Beiß mich!**

Weit außerhalb jeder Ortschaft saß Son-Goku auf einem Felsen. Der weite blaue Himmel über ihm, dessen Perfektion nur von wenigen Wolken verdeckt wurde. Es war später Nachmittag und die Sonne kündete langsam das Ende dieses schönen Tages ein.

In Gedanken war er bei Vegeta. Vegeta, der ihm durch seine Berührungen jedes Gedanken beraubte. Vegeta, der nur ein Wort sagen musste um Goku von all seinen Zweifeln zu befreien. Vegeta, der eiskalte Prinz, der doch so sanft und zärtlich sein konnte. In dessen fordernder Leidenschaft Goku sich Geborgen fühlte.

Der jüngere Sayajin zweifelte nicht an den Gefühlen, die er für Vegeta hatte, doch war er sich der Intensität der Gefühle seines Partners nicht immer sicher. Sein Prinz liebte ihn, dessen war er sich bewusst. Vegeta hatte es ihm oft genug bewiesen, doch war da dieses nagende Gefühl, dass ihn fragte, ob er sich wirklich sicher wäre, dass Vegeta auch für immer bei ihm blieb. Konnte er wirklich mit Sicherheit sagen, dass es nicht nur eine Laune des Älteren war? Dass er ihn nicht, wenn er genug hätte, einfach fallen lassen würde?

Son-Goku war sich nicht sicher und diese Erkenntnis ließ ihn nicht mehr schlafen, sorgte für seine Appetitlosigkeit, hemmte ihn in seiner für gewöhnlich unzerstörbaren Motivation zu trainieren. Er musste es endlich wissen, auch unter der Befürchtung, dass er die Antwort, die er erhalten würde nicht hören wollte. Er brauchte die Gewissheit sonst würde er innerlich zerbrechen, er konnte so nicht weitermachen.

Ein Geräusch von Schuhen auf Stein riss ihn aus seinen schmerzvollen Gedanken. Tief versunken in seinem Kummer hatte er den ankommenden Vegeta nicht bemerkt. Erst jetzt, als er hörte, wie er landete, wie er langsam auf ihn zuging spürte Goku diese unverwechselbare Aura, diese starke Präsens des Älteren.

Vegeta blieb hinter ihm stehen. Es folgte keine Begrüßung. Son-Goku kannte dieses Spiel, der Ältere wartete stets darauf, dass er den Anfang machte. „Was grübelst du?" kam es überraschend nach einigen Minuten von dem Prinzen. Stille. Einige Vögel zwitscherten in der Ferne, aber Goku antwortete nicht.

Nachdenklich geworden ging Vegeta in die Knie und küsste seinen Unterklassekrieger in den Nacken. Der Jüngere zuckte leicht. Verwundert ob dieser Reaktion fragte Vegeta: „Was hast du?" Goku atmete noch einmal tief durch. Er nahm all seinen Mut zusammen und fragte leise: „Geta, wirst du mich jemals verlassen?" Er hatte Angst davor, was nun kam. Unwillkürlich spannte sich sein ganzer Körper an, als wenn er auf einen Schlag warten würde.

Er hörte den Älteren tief durchatmen bevor er mit fester Stimme antwortete: „Warum willst du das wissen? Ist das wirklich wichtig?" Enttäuscht von dem Ausweichen seines Prinzen drehte sich Goku plötzlich um. Mit einer Intensität, die er sich selbst nicht zugetraut hätte fuhr er Vegeta an. „Ja es ist wichtig. Mir ist es wichtig. Ich muss es wissen." Zu Ende hin klang seine Stimme immer verzweifelter.

Überraschung stand in Vegetas Augen geschrieben, doch mehr konnte Goku darin nicht lesen. Zu gut verstand es der Ältere all seine Gefühle zu verbergen. Der stolze Krieger machte einen Schritt auf seinen Geliebten zu, doch Son-Goku wich zurück. Er wusste ganz genau was Vegeta damit bezweckte, er wollte ihn nur wieder in einen Kuss verwickeln um den Fragen Son-Gokus auszuweichen. Zu oft war ihm dies schon mit Erfolg gelungen, doch heute sollte es anders sein, schwor sich der Jüngere. Heute würde Vegeta ihm eine klare Antwort geben.

Um dies deutlich zu machen forderte er auch sofort das gewünschte: „Nein Geta, heute wirst du so nicht aus dieser Situation raus kommen. Ich möchte von dir eine Antwort, einen Beweis, dass du mich nicht verlässt wenn du meiner überdrüssig bist. Ich möchte, dass du mir die Wahrheit sagst, egal wie sie ausfällt."

Ein wenig entgegenkommend fragte Vegeta: „Warum willst du das wissen?" „Weil ich mir deiner nicht sicher bin." kam auch sogleich die Antwort.

Fast schon bittend sah Goku seinen Geliebten an, dessen Gesichtszüge wie immer keine Regung verrieten. Innerlich verfluchte Son-Goku Vegetas so perfekt antrainiertes Pokerface. Leicht verspürte er den Drang einfach hinein zu schlagen, damit wenigstens eine Gefühlsregung sichtbar wurde.

Als Son-Goku schon dachte, dass von dem Älteren keine Erwiderung mehr kommen würde, er sich damit abgeben würde den Jüngeren nur anzusehen und Goku schon enttäuscht und verzweifelt wegfliegen wollte, sah er doch noch eine Veränderung in der Gesichtszügen seines Gegenübers.

Verstehend, ja fast schon mitfühlend schien Vegeta als er auf seinen Partner zuging. Abwartend sah Son-Goku jede Bewegung seines Geliebten. Jede noch so kleine Anspannung der Muskeln. Langsam mit ruhigen Schritten kam Vegeta auf ihn zu. Als er vor ihm angekommen war, sah er ihm tief in die Augen, seine Arme erhoben sich bis seine Hände das Gesicht des Jüngeren berührten und umschlossen.

Goku wollte einen Einwand aussprechen, doch er war zu gefangen von diesem Blick, der so viel Liebe ausdrückte, von diesem Körper der von so viel verlangen sprach. Als sich ihre Lippen dann endlich nach einer gefühlte Ewigkeit berührten war jeder Gedanke an seine geforderte Antwort vergessen. Nur der Moment zählte, nur die starken Hände seines Geliebten die fordernd seinen Körper erforschten. Wie oft hatte er sich schon Vegeta hingegeben und alles in seinen Armen vergessen können und nun schon wieder. Wieder ohne eine Antwort.

Besitzergreifend plünderte Vegeta den Mund seines Geliebten. Aus dem sanften, ja fast scheuen Kuss am Anfang, war schnell mehr geworden. Zu sehr zogen sich die beiden Krieger an, als das einer dem anderen lange widerstehen konnte. Nach kurzer Zeit waren beide nackt und räkelten sich auf dem steinigen Boden.

Vegeta rieb seine Männlichkeit an der Erektion Son-Gokus. Immer schneller werdend brachte er sie beide an den Rad des Wahnsinns. Keuchend sah Goku ihn an und flehte fast schon nach mehr, doch kein Wort kam über seine Lippen, noch nicht. Nun seinerseits den Mund Vegetas in Besitz nehmend wanderten seine Hände zu der Stelle, wo eigentlich der Schwanz seines Peinigers sitzen müsste. Genau an dieser besonders sensiblen Stelle fingen Goku an ihn zu massieren.

Ein überraschtes Keuchen entwich Vegetas Kehle. Kurz lösten sich seine Lippen von denen seines Geliebten um ihn mit verschleiertem Blick in die Augen zu sehen. Als er jedoch Gokus lüsternen Blick sah und das er sich, auf Grund der immer noch reibenden Bewegungen ihrer Leiber, auf die Lippe biss, konnte er es nicht mehr aushalten. Er hob Goku Hintern an und versenkte sich tief in ihm. Beide stöhnten gleichzeitig, es halte wie ein Urschrei wieder.

Die nun immer schneller werdenden Bewegungen des Älteren ließen Son-Goku nur noch Sterne sehen. Gekonnt traf sein Geliebter immer wieder die empfindliche Stelle in seinem Innern. Langsam in einem fast schon brutalen Ritt brachte Vegeta den Jüngeren an den Rand des Ertragbaren. Doch kurz bevor Goku über die Klippe sprang senkte sich der Prinz der Sayajins über ihn nieder und biss im in den Ansatz seines Halses. Erschreckt von diesem plötzlichen Schmerz zog Goku seine Finger in tiefen Striemen über Vegetas Rücken. Beide schrien ob dieser überraschenden Pein, doch ihrer Lust tat es keinen Abbruch. Denn nach einigen weiteren Stößen Vegetas erlagen sie gleichzeitig einen sinnesüberflutenden Orgasmus.

Schwer atmend kam Vegeta auf Son-Goku zum liegen. Nur langsam beruhigten sich ihre rasenden Herzen.

Nach ein paar Minuten rollte sich der Ältere von Goku runter und kam neben ihm zum liegen. Immer noch außer Atem sah der Jüngere seinen Partner an. „Was sollte das?" Leicht verwirrt erwiderte Vegeta seinen Blick. „Du wolltest doch einen Beweis, einen Schwur von mir. Dies war eine Markierung wie es unter Sayajins üblich ist. Damit schwört man sich für immer bei einander zu bleiben und gleichzeitig ist es ein Besitzanspruch, dass jedem anderen zeigt, dass die Person vergeben ist und er die Finger von ihm lassen soll."

Nur langsam drang die Erkenntnis in Gokus Gehirn vor. Vegeta hat ihm gerade das gegeben, wonach es ihm so lange verlangt hatte. Vegeta hatte ihm eine Sicherheit gegeben bei ihm zu bleiben, ihn nicht einfach so zu verlassen. Das Einzige was der Jüngere daraufhin tun konnte war grinsen. Er war überglücklich und einfach nicht fähig einen anderen Gedanken zu fassen. Sein Grinsen zog sich von einem Ohr zum anderen, aber der Prinz verstand es auch so.

Noch eine ganze Weile lagen sie einfach nur nebeneinander und genossen die Nähe des Anderen. Die Nacht war bereits herein gebrochen und beide mussten langsam aufbrechen, sonst würden ihre Ehefrauen unerwünschte Fragen stellen.

Ohne ein Wort des Abschiedes flog Vegeta nach Hause. Aber das brauchte er auch nicht. Son-Goku war auch so klar was er für ihn empfand. Nun endlich war sich Goku absolut sicher darüber was der Ältere für ihn empfand. Die Hand über die Bissspuren streichend und selig lächelnd teleportierte er sich nach Hause.

Als Son-Goku nach einer erfrischenden Dusche nur in ein Handtuch gekleidet in die Küche ging, fand er dort seine Frau beim Abwasch vor. Anzüglich lächelnd ob der wenigen Kleidung die ihr Mann an hatte, drehte sich Chichi um. Ihr Blick wanderte an ihrem Gatten von unten nach oben entlang und blieb an dem Bissabdruck hängen.

Besorgt ging sie auf ihn zu und strich leicht über die Markierung. „Was ist das denn?" kam ihre Frage ob ihrer Verwirrung. „Ach nichts Besonderes." tat Goku ab. „Du weißt doch, wenn man keine anderen Mittel mehr hat fängt man an zu beißen und zu kratzen." Leicht lächelte Goku um sie von seiner Aussage zu überzeugen. Chichi meinte zu verstehen und erwiderte schelmisch grinsend: „Hat Vegeta mal wieder verloren?" „Ja." kam es geistesabwesend von dem Sayajin. /Und noch viel mehr gewonnen/ fügte er in Gedanken mit einem geheimnisvollen Lächeln an.

Ungefähr zur gleichen Zeit bei den Briefs. Bulma lag entspannt auf der Couch als Vegeta nur in einer Trainingshose das Wohnzimmer betrat. Sofort wurde sie auf die Kratzer, die den Rücken des Kriegers zierten, aufmerksam. „Was ist denn mit dir geschehen?" fragte sie schockiert. Überrascht drehte sich Vegeta zu ihr um. Es dauerte einige Sekunden bis er verstand was sie meinte.

Ein Lächeln trat in sein Gesicht. „Nur ein Liebesbeweis." erwiderte er. Absolut verwirrt konnte man Bulma ansehen, dass sie dachte, es wäre alles nur Schwachsinn was ihr Mann da von sich gab und es auf die Männer im allgemeinen schob. „Alles Idioten." murmelte sie.


End file.
